Be Mine
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Kurt is very lonely. Without Blaine, he is going to be the only one who is single and it makes him feel depressed, will Blaine be able to make his and Kurt's Valentines day loveable, even when he is still recovering from surgery (Set during 'Heart')


It's Valentine's day, and it was the day of love. Love was everywhere, and everyone was with their couples. Except for Kurt Hummel.

Blaine had just had surgery about a week ago and was still recovering, he could have returned to school by now, but the doctor recommended that he rest for another. His parents did too.

Kurt didn't like being alone without him, especially on the first valentines day him and Blaine were actually together. But he knew it was important for him to recover, he almost lost a freaking eye.

But Kurt was very lonely. He had been spending a lot of time with Mercedes and Rachel just to take his mind off of Blaine while he recovered.

Kurt remembered the night Blaine got hurt. He remembered how he was in the doctor's office when they told him he needed surgery. He even told Finn and Rachel that when they brought him a few things the day before it.

Blaine had never had surgery before, and it terrified him. He remembered going to see Blaine the morning before the surgery. Kurt was able to tell he was terrified. That morning he walked into his bedroom, Blaine was resting in bed.

Kurt sat on it with him. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's and smiled. "I'm terrified." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded.

"I know, but don't worry, you're going to be okay." Kurt told him. "But, what if I can never see out of this eye again?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, you'd still have the other one?" Kurt said, questioning it, and after he said it, he knew it was one of the dumbest things he had ever said.

"Sorry, I'm not helping." Kurt added. "Actually you are, you are here." Blaine said and Kurt smiled again. "I promise you'll be okay." Kurt said and then he frowned.

"What's wrong? You aren't going through surgery, are you?" Blaine asked, and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm going to miss you." Kurt said, and that confused Blaine, Kurt had said that as if Blaine was dying.

"Kurt, I'm not dying, and this is only going to take an hour or so." Blaine said. "I know, but you have to rest so you can recover and the doctor said I should leave you alone until you do, and they said that for more than 2 weeks." Kurt explained and Blaine frowned.

"It's okay, we'll see each other in no time." Blaine told him, but he didn't get what was really bothering Kurt about the whole thing. "You don't understand." Kurt added.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed. "We won't be together on Valentine's day." Kurt told him and Blaine then understood.

It was going to be the first valentines day that Kurt and Blaine were actually together as a couple, but now they wouldn't be able to spend it together. And it hurt Kurt a lot.

Last year wasn't any better, when Blaine liked another guy and made it look like he was in love with Kurt. And by the end of valentines day last year, Blaine had made Kurt enjoy it.

Kurt had been looking forward to spending Valentines day, the day of love with Blaine, all year, and now he would again have to spend it alone, while everyone else was with their loved one.

"Oh, I know. I'm sorry, but I promise when I get better, we'll do anything you want." Blaine said and Kurt nodded, but Kurt knew it wasn't going to be the same.

He knew it was important for Blaine to recover, he wanted that more than anything, but wished he would be able to see him while he did.

So, today was valentines day and it was very lonely. He was without the love of his life and all his friends had plans. Since they all were dating, they were going to Sugar's 'Sugar Shake Party'.

And he was going to be able to go since he didn't have a date. He thought he wouldn't be alone since his sister was dating currently and neither was Artie.

But that got ruined when Artie decided to perform "Let Me Love You" in the choir room for Sugar, so they'd be an item. And it happened.

Then matters got worse when Rory decided to tell everyone that at the end of the school year he would have to go back to Ireland. It was sad, Kurt didn't like it either. He ended up singing "Home" and won Ally's heart.

She has had the feelings for Rory for a while, they did have each other's first time together, but that was so they wouldn't be virgins.

Now Kurt was currently the only single man in the glee club, Sam and Mercedes were even going together and they weren't even dating, they had no choice since they had to perform as that god squad thing.

That was probably the reason why Quinn was going with that guy who looked like a teen version of Jesus.

But was going to go anyway, he wasn't going to miss it, he had nothing else to do, he might as well go and sing a love song, even though he didn't feel it. But that was only because Finn talked him into going.

He passed in the hallway on the way to Spanish class, and he went to talk with him. "Hey Kurt," Finn said. Kurt continued to walk, frowning with depression that he was alone. "Hi." Kurt replied, and Finn was so clueless to see that his step brother was depressed.

"I love valentines day." Finn said and Kurt then felt worse, he knew it was V- day, but hated to be reminded of that and that he was going to spend it alone while everyone else was in love and together with their boyfriends and girlfriends.

It took Finn a few minutes to realize something was wrong with Kurt after he slammed his locker door shut after hearing Finn run his mouth of how lucky he was with Rachel.

"What's your problem, Kurt?" Finn asked, annoyed and he was very clueless. "I don't appreciate you going on about how great tonight is going to be with your girlfriend." Kurt said.

"Well, anyway, I'll ignore your weird ignorance. So what are going to sing at Sugar's party?" Finn asked. "I'm not going." Kurt told him and Finn couldn't believe that.

"Uh, why? I'm sure you have a ton of love songs to sing." Finn said. "Because, I can't go. I don't have a date." Kurt told him.

"What? I thought you were dating Blaine? What happened?" Finn asked, he was clearly an idiot. "Finn, you remember he is recovering from that slushie attack, right?" Kurt said and then it dawned on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Finn said and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why don't just go with that secret admirer or someone?" Finn suggested.

"Everyone else, has a date. And that admirer was just… I can't even begin to explain that." Kurt said. "Well, you have to since you're performing." Finn said.

"Fine, if it'll end this depressing conversation, then I'll go." Kurt said and then walked away from Finn.

Kurt got to the party early, he met Sugar there. "Hey Kurt, where's your date?" Sugar asked. "Where's yours?" Kurt asked.

"Artie is meeting me here soon, what about you?" Sugar asked. "Uh, Blaine can't come so I'm here alone. Don't worry, I'm just here to perform, so then I'll leave." Kurt said.

"Good, because there are no singles allowed," Sugar said and Kurt felt again depressed, this was worse than the beginning of the year when he had a crush on Sam. "Is Blaine still blind?" Sugar asked.

"He still is recovering, if that's what you mean." Kurt said. "You can stay if you'd like, for the whole party," Sugar told him.

"Thanks, but I don't think I will, It'll be too depressing." Kurt said and went to sit down at a table, alone.

Everyone had arrived an hour later to the party. When they did, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Ally and Joe took the stage. They were going to perform their god squad number.

Kurt thought it was funny his sister was there too, like Kurt, didn't believe in god, probably did because she had nothing else to do.

They sung a mash up of Cherish/ Cherish, which was really good. Quinn and Ally started, and then Sam, Joe, and Mercedes did the middle parts, which were the parts they used from the Madonna song.

Kurt just sat their alone, enjoying the song, but not as happy. Then Ally, Rachel, Finn walked over to him when the song had ended. "Hey, are you okay?" Rachel and Ally asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard being the only single person here." Kurt said. "Hows Rory?" He asked. "He's the sweetest, he's just like Blaine is to you." Ally told him.

"I happy for you, I just wished for one day, one valentines day, I wouldn't be alone. I'm always alone." Kurt said.

"I gotta go." She said and went to find Rory. Rachel and Finn stayed as Sugar took the stage again. "Everyone, now here's someone who wants to do something special for their boyfriend right here." Sugar said. "I give you Blaine Anderson."

Kurt perked up when he saw Blaine take the stage in front of the microphone. "Hello everyone, happy valentines day, now I'm almost fully recovered, but I wasn't going to miss this night. I wasn't going to let this night go by without my boyfriend being happy, so Kurt, this is for you." Blaine said and Kurt smiled even bigger.

And music started playing for, "You're All I Need To Get By" and Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. Blaine even when he still needed to get rest was here. To give love to his.

Blaine sang the whole song to Kurt with Joe, Ally, Sam, Brittany, & Artie backing him up. Kurt started to tear up near the end and when Blaine finished. Kurt got up, and went on stage and ran into Blaine's arms.

"I love you so much." Kurt said. "I know," Blaine replied, he was just as happy as Kurt was. "I missed you so much." Kurt said and Blaine repeated it back to him.

Then Kurt joined Blaine, Mercedes, & Brittany for a perform of "Love Shack". Then Kurt and Blaine went off stage and danced together. "How?" Kurt asked.

"Finn and Ally, and me knowing you." Blaine answered. "They knew I was coming, so sorry if they weren't compassionate. But I wasn't going to let you spend another Valentines day alone, even if I just had surgery, or I'm sick, or you stuck somewhere, we will always find a way to spend it together."

"Blaine, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again." Kurt said as he leaned in and relaxed into Blaine's shoulders as they danced. "I won't, I love you too much. And after this we'll go back to my house." Blaine said.

"Your parents don't know you left, do they?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Yeah, but we can still be together there." Blaine said and Kurt smiled. "I don't care as long as I have you." Kurt said.

Then they kissed, they were relaxed and happy. They felt the love between them and it turned them on. They never wanted the night to end it was officially the best Valentine's day ever.

**Happy Valentines Day**


End file.
